Colección de Drabbles
by GeishaPax
Summary: SUMMARY: FIC PARTICIPANTE PARA EL RETO DEL MES DE ABRIL DEL GRUPO RESIDENT EVIL: BEHIND THE HORROR. Songfic/Humor/Parody Compilado de anécdotas de Claire Redfield, en diferentes épocas.


SUMMARY: FIC PARTICIPANTE PARA EL RETO DEL MES DE ABRIL DEL GRUPO RESIDENT EVIL: BEHIND THE HORROR.

_Como diría A. Quintanilla, "¿En que estabas pensando hijo?"_

_Saludos a todos, una actualización un poco extraña para variar porque no es lo más común de leer, aclarando que son ideas que dejé muchas veces inconclusas y basada en cosas vistas/conocidas hace poco, he decidido publicar lo que llamaré "las ideas al fin concluidas"._

_Recuerden que solo escribo para WattPad, FanFiction y próximamente LitNet_.

* * *

**Colección de drabbles**

**Por GeishaPax**

**Parte I: No sabe cantar**

Desde niños, su sueño era cantar bien. Lo veía por horas frente al televisor admirando la pasión de los cantantes que desbordaban por los micrófonos, lo veía como la cosa más fascinante del mundo.

Le dijo a mi abuela que quería participar en uno de esos concursos de canto para salir en televisión; ella le dijo "pero tú no cantas"

—¿Ah? Sí canto. —Respondió en aquella ocasión antes de tomar aire y empezar una serie de quejidos que hicieron ladrar al perro del vecino. —Ok, no canto.

Ahí se acabó la carrera y sueño de Chris Redfield.

Hasta la fecha gasta varias horas de su existencia en su poco tiempo libre para ver audiciones.

Barry dice que alguna vez lo vieron llorando como Magdalena.

Supongo que lo entiendo, a veces son seres mágicos, erizando la piel del público; hasta imagino que debe escucharse como la audiencia contiene la respiración mientras ellos simplemente fruncen el ceño y lo sueltan todo.

Nunca he llorado de felicidad propia, no como lo ha hecho mi hermano. Lo había logrado por libros, películas, pero… nunca demasiado.

Tal vez pase cuando tenga un hijo…

Sin embargo, aquí me tienen, en el cumpleaños de mi hermano en un estúpido karaoke lleno de soldados y gente rota —como yo—, rojos como el salami por el alcohol

Chris me jaló hasta la tarima con un micrófono viejo y lleno de abolladuras.

Hasta el momento no me creo digna de estar en un show de talentos, no tengo uno suficientemente bueno. Alguna vez actué y el hecho de pintar no es algo que de muestre en dos minutos. No soy tan rápida.

—¡Vamos Redfield! —Grito Leon mientras abrazaba a Helena y le daba un beso.

—Cállate y enfócate a tu chica. —Le respondí mientras elegía la canción desde la aplicación.

Empezó a escucharse una guitarra suave y abrí la boca para empezar a cantar "Dream a little dream oficina me".

.

_Stars shining bright above you  
Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"  
Birds singing in the sycamore trees  
Dream a little dream of me_

_Say nighty-night and kiss me  
Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me  
While I'm alone and blue as can be  
Dream a little dream of me_

_Stars fading but I linger on dear  
Still craving your kiss  
I'm longing to linger till dawn dear  
Just saying this_

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you  
But in your dreams whatever they be  
Dream a little dream of me_

_Stars fading but I linger on dear  
Still craving your kiss  
I'm longing to linger till dawn dear  
Just saying this_

_Sweet dreams, till sunbeams find you  
Gotta keep dreaming leave all worries behind you  
But in your dreams whatever they be  
You gotta make me a promise, promise to me  
You'll dream, dream a little of me_

.

—¿Por qué? —Lloraba Chris desde su mesa. —Podría canjear todo lo que haces bien, como dibujar… Deberías ir a America's got talent…

—No Chris, yo no canto, además a lo mucho que llegué fue a este bar y en lugar de tener un público espectante,se escucha el bullicio, la iluminación me acaba de dejar ciega y tuve el aplauso animado de tu grupito de borrachos. Ese es mi mayor logro.

_"Como le ocurre a un gran grupo de voces maravillosas en el mundo."_

No sé porque a Chris le gustaría cantar increíble. No siquiera es fan de la música pop que es lo que más hay en esos programas.

—Oye linda. —Un tipo se paró frente a la mesa. —¿No tienes a un representante aún?

Mostró su tarjeta y solo atiné a mirar a Chris; que si no fuese porque soy su hermana, ya me estaría asesinando.

La tarjeta de un lado decía EMI.

* * *

**Parte II: Amor en tiempos de universidad**

Vivía una vida normal, fiestas de la facultad, exámenes, prácticas, todo un maldito proyecto final de un retrato hiperrealista y de repente…

Oh, oh.

Estoy enamorada.

Pero algo no anda bien, pienso demasiado las cosas.

Se supone que el amor te libera, el cine de los noventa de historias universitarias —como la mía— me hicieron creer que iba a vivir dentro de una comedia romántica musical. Que suspiraría en el amanecer de una fiesta en la playa y que sería amiga de la hermana del chico que me gusta.

Mentira.

Nunca pasé por esa etapa.

Al descubrirlo empecé un cuadro de paranoia y terror. Como si un asesino estuviera por sacarme del armario y matarme a cuchilladas, en vez de mi corazón…

Lo veo y me derrito, me abruma.

¿En cuánto tiempo saldrá huyendo cuando mi hermano se entere de su existencia y venga con todo el departamento de policía y el equipo especial a darle una paliza?

¿En cuánto tiempo el jefe de mi hermano que tiene fama de no ser nada amigable soltará alguna pregunta existencialista que Brian no podrá responder provocando la ira de mi hermano mayor?

¿Por qué el arquitecto del universo pensó en diseñar a alguien que me alteraría de esa forma? Y a mí me puso un órgano que genera energía y atención solamente para admirarlo detrás de mí caballete en la clase de dibujo a mano alzada.

No quiero esto.

Es agotador porque el amor no te libera.

Es un ciclo con la misma maldita estructura, con el mismo cóctel de hormonas para preservar la especie, si tienes un cerebro tan imbécil como el mío.

Me dijo que me ama.

No lo hagas...

¡Qué bonito amanecer!

Luego me preocuparé en seguir insistiendo en comunicarme con Chris, seguramente conoció a una chica bonita y por eso no ha respondido aún.

* * *

**Parte III: Pereza**

Nunca termino lo que empiezo, no lo hago. De ochenta cosas que inicio solo termino siete.

De veinte cosas que pienso solo amarro diez y el resto del tiempo soy yo en ningún lugar.

Con un déficit de atención peligroso y procrastinación marca diablo. Que es prácticamente planear cincuenta cosas que hacer en este centro de rehabilitación, querer poner en marcha las metas en mi recuperación, entrar en ansiedad por no poder caminar aún sin ayuda, terminar por tomar las muletas, irme a mi habitación y terminar haciendo lo que me gusta, leer… no sin constantes recordatorios de que tengo pendientes que hacer detrás de mi computadora para la maldita TerraSave.

Juro cada noche que lo lograré con un remordimiento constante. Hago lo que me gusta y me siento mal al mismo tiempo.

Siempre digo "lo voy a hacer" y no lo logro.

Llego con mi psiquiatra y digo el lunes lo lograré, este mes.

Tal vez soy muy dura, si logro cosas, avanzo en muchas, pero actualmente estoy desconectada, estoy en las nubes.

Llevo casi un año con la misma dinámica de hibernación, vivo detrás de una computadora y solo salgo de mi letargo cibernético a causa del instinto básico animal de la alimentación, soy obligada a salir de mi habitación a rehabilitación y luego a terapia.

Al ver esa nula capacidad de movimiento, Leon me sacó de mi habitación, me metió a un avión y terminé bebiendo cerveza en la playa con una ahora mujer llamada Sherry, un agente con mala suerte, en un paraíso tropical

Creo que les asusta el hecho de que disfrute más el estar encerrada que saliendo de este abismo que llaman depresión.

Hasta que alguien habló y mencionó que Barry salió a esa maldita isla en búsqueda de la hija que abandoné.

De acuerdo, me falta vitamina D y han captado mi atención.

* * *

**Parte IV: Buscaminas**

Ayer fui por unos tragos coquetos con mis amigos, Pedro y Neil, nos pusimos a recordar con nostalgia lo que era tener Windows y tiempo libre. Tiempo que yo no tuve; mientras ellos tenían trabajo de oficina o papeleo universitario, yo estaba en un maldito tren intentando escapar de William Birkin.

Horas que ellos mal gastaban en Paint.

—¿Quién no se sentía Picasso haciendo esos cuadritos? —Preguntó Pedro.

—Yo me la pasaba jugando Solitario, y me quedaba pasmado como idiota viendo cuando ganas cómo iban saltando todas las cartas en cascada, jugaba Carta Blanca, Pinball y Buscaminas. —Neil nos contó un poco risueño. —El papeleo no era algo grato de pasar de corrido cinco horas sin esparcimiento.

—Yo nunca le entendí a Buscaminas. —Confesé apenada.

—¿Cómo que no entendiste? —Exclamó Pedro.

Me miraron con indulgencia, yo empecé a recordar como muchas veces morí explotada, sin entender y picandole a lo bestia como niña con embolia cerebral, viendo esa maldita carita con equis en los ojos… una y otra vez… ¡Una y otra vez!

—¿Qué? Estaba difícil. —solté como si nada.

—¿Difícil? Difícil dar a luz mientras estás corriendo un maratón cargando el cuerpo inerte de tu marido. —Me contestó Pedro extasiado mientras Neil y yo mejor comíamos botanas.

—Bueno, no era difícil y la verdad es que no tuve la oportunidad de entenderlo, ya saben, Chris… Raccoon… Sherry… París… ya saben lo demás, ¿No?

—Esto es un asunto de emergencia nacional, Claire, tienes que aprender a jugar Buscaminas. —Neil estaba decidido y se puso de pie soltando un montón de billetes para liquidar la cuenta.

No creí que este par fuese tan en serio cuando nos subimos al auto, Fernández condujo por una hora hasta que llegamos a casa de su madre en el Harlem… bonito lugar para ir.

Y no nos engañemos, estoy segura de que de toda la gente que conozco, nadie sabía jugar Buscaminas, no los culpo, ese maldito juego no tenía instrucciones.

O tal vez sí y no supe buscarlas.

Encendió la computadora del siglo pasado y vimos correr el logo de Windows 98 en una calidad tan baja de bits que nos hizo sentir nostálgicos.

Después de dos horas siendo regañada por mis compañeros, me siento capaz de poder realizar un maldito tutorial para enseñar a gente esta habilidad inútil.

Cada maldito número representa cuantas minas está tocando ese cuadrado alrededor. Todavía no lo sabemos. Empezamos pulsando una casilla que por lo general te va a mostrar toda una isla con números diferentes.

Truco básico: entender las esquinas.

Por lo general quedaba un espacio vacío entre números o un cuadro sin resolver, entonces obviamente hay una mina… se marca con un click izquierdo y no explota la maldita bomba.

Por lo general no había una bomba alrededor y podías apretar los demás rectángulos, mucho espacio libre, abriendo más islas, marcando más bombas. Básicamente hay que hacer las cuentas de en donde van las minas; manera pro de hacerlo, Shift+click.

No siempre es sencillo, hay que ser un máster en lógica. Esto ya incluye meter doble click con el signo de interrogación.

Esta noche no pude con la versión larga cuando se complicó, golpeé el teclado y puse una versión más pequeña y fui feliz.


End file.
